Total Drama Restarted
by Haku Namikaze-Kuthor22
Summary: Apps Closed, sorry folks, Final Cast List Posted. I own nothing mentioned in this story, except my characters.
1. Final Cast Listing for Seasons 1 & 2

Final Cast lists for Seasons 1 and 2

Also for those wondering about their "personal features," like eyes, and hair, I didn't ask that, because I was going to ask the final cast list to PM it to me. Okay?

Okay people, her is the first cast list:

The Girls:

Kayla Pheonixash-Crazy/Nerdy Bookworm-pomtdwt

Stella Hearts-Rich Surfer- Jezus Faith

Michelle Falconer-The Quiet Know-It-All-RandomAwesomeness

Ami Long-Tomboy Fighter-xXToruCMeaXx

Lily Heart-The Lucky Ditz-Cerridwen-Maiden

Jupiter Garner-The Hyper Outdoors_wo_man-dudettegirl7394

Dimitrix Soul-The bipolar Otaku-SnowSword-Chan

Katelin 'Kay' Jamieson-The bitter crippled girl/genius in a wheelchair-Nagasha

Zoey Saoirise-The Dirty Talker-Tornography

Rui Kagene-The Innocent One-Come Fly WithUs-Come Die With Us

Alice Devinson-The Loyal Wolf-Girl-Flamestar12126

Bonnie Valentine-the Loudmouth-DaCMC

Catalina Santagio-The Part Girl-iloveyouu3

Scarletta Contaili-The Sweethearted Pianist-Desire at gunpoint

Allison Jones-Goth/Emo-TotalDramaAvatar

Britney Woods-The sweet girl-BlondyCandyGirl

Sophie Meraud-The Cute Innocent One-FresianFire

Kimmy Eckman-The Girl w/ a Giant Sweet Tooth-schmidtybear

And that's the 18 girls, Guys next.

The Guys:

Walker Harrison-Shy Southern Boy-TwistedRose97

Dakota Nights-CowBoy-Jezus Faith

James Smith-Guitar Boy-xXToruCMeaXx

Rei Kagene-The Silent Overprotective Brother-Come Fly With Us-Come Die With Us

Parker Collins-The Inventor-InsaneGummiBears

Zakk Blythe-Southern Metal Rocker-Another Dead Hero

Skylar Aurns-The Eye-Candy/The Dreamer-Nagasha

Brayden Lexy-The Video Game Otaku-Signel-Chan

Edward Andrewx-The American Samurai-Josh Spicer

Jacob Wolfe-The Outgoing Crazy One-TwistedRose97

Tristan Archer-The Jock-Random Awesomness

Joshua Jackson-Indecisive Clown-pomtdwt

Miles Romonova-The Wild Child-DaCMC

Colton Cosgrove-The Copycat Hero Complex-CodyOnTheBounce

Charlie Stevens-The Superstitious A-Type-CodyOnTheBounce

Gregory Jones-The Hunter-Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, I.E. ME!

These two guys are based off my some of my closest friends.

Jonesy Shadows-The Assassin-Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, I.E. ME!

Jay Shadows-The Lazy Jock-Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, I.E. ME!  
He's from austrailia, and he is the x-factor- the unknown element among each of you, so get ready, 'cause he's here to win.

Season 1:

Girls:

Kayla Pheonixash-Crazy/Nerdy Bookworm-pomtdwt

Stella Hearts-Rich Surfer- Jezus Faith

Scarletta Contaili-The Sweethearted Pianist-Desire at gunpoint

Allison Jones-Goth/Emo-TotalDramaAvatar

Britney Woods-The sweet girl-BlondyCandyGirl

Dimitrix Soul-The bipolar Otaku-SnowSword-Chan

Rui Kagene-The Innocent One-Come Fly WithUs-Come Die With Us

Alice Devinson-The Loyal Wolf-Girl-Flamestar12126

And there's Season 1's girls. Congrats on whom made it to Season 1, the other 10 shall return.

Boys:

Jonesy Shadows-The Assassin-Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, I.E. ME!

Jay Shadows-The Lazy Jock-Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, I.E. ME!

Jacob Wolfe-The Outgoing Crazy One-TwistedRose97

Zakk Blythe-Southern Metal Rocker-Another Dead Hero

Skylar Aurns-The Eye-Candy/The Dreamer-Nagasha

Miles Romonova-The Wild Child-DaCMC

Colton Cosgrove-The Copycat Hero Complex-CodyOnTheBounce

Rei Kagene-The Silent Overprotective Brother-Come Fly With Us-Come Die With Us

And there's the guys, folks meet the Cast of Season 1, special thanks to the authors whom took the time to post apps, and for those whose characters aren't in Season 1, fear not, your characters are coming back in Season 2.

TOTAL DRAMA REACTION!

Yes, I know it's unoriginal, but I like it.

From me, to you, I'm Haku Namikaze SN1P3R K1NG, and this is TOTAL DRAMA RESTARTED!


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1

Chapter 1

FINALLY! This what you guys are probably thinking, so I'm introducing the characters in a span of 4 chapters, around 4, 6, or 8 per chapter. Okay, first 6 or 8.…

* * *

Somewhere in Miskoka, Ontario, Canada…

* * *

"Hello, my name is Chris McLean, and I'm your host of Total Drama Restarted," Chris says, smiling his signature grin.

"Co-Host, hello I'm Blaineley, your other host," Blaineley said, "Today we are just introducing a few of the contestants over 3 episodes, since some of them aren't here yet."

"That was my line," Chris yelled, glaring at her.

"Well you should of said it," Blaineley yelled, right as a boat pulled up.

"Well I was going to, but you stole it," Chris said getting in her face.

"But you didn't," Blaineley yelled back, right as a camper jumped off the boat. He was wearing B-Jeans, a black T-Shirt with a skull on it, along with 2 guitars behind it, from in the jolly roger. He also had a Black Sleeveless knee-length jacket on. His hair was jet black, and his arm had a scar on it, going from his elbow to his 2 middle knuckles. He had Black army issue boots on. An Australian Dingo walked behind him.

"SHUT-UP," he yelled, walking over to them, pulling them apart, and glaring at them, making even them, the scum off the universe, shiver with fear.

"You-ou-ou can't tell us what to do," Blaineley was the first to speak.

"I believe I can, you expect me to get up at three-o-freaking-5 a.m. just to get here at five freaking a.m., so yeah, I CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, right Bandit" the camper yelled/asked the dingo, his bloodshot silver eyes causing fear in Chris and Blaineley's hearts.

Bandit just growled at Chris and Blaineley in response.

"Okay Jay, just calm down," Chris said.

"Fine, don't wake me up again," Jay said, walking over to a tree, dropping his bags beside it, Bandit in toll.

"Okay, jerk," Chris said, running his hand through his hair.

"I heard that," Jay said, sitting down, and leaning against the tree, immediately falling asleep.

"Okay, here's our next camper, Jay's brother Jonesy Shadows," Chris said, right as Jonesy stepped off.

He was wearing B-Jeans, and a Black T-Shirt, that said in white lettering "Arrive. Raise He%$. Leave." He also had a Jacket on that was a Dark Green. His hair was Snow white, and his eyes were a Dark Blue.

"Hey Chris, I can see my brother and his dingo have already arrived," Jonesy said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, dude scared the crap out Blaineley,' Chris said, laughing.

"He scared the crap out of both of us, old man," Blaineley said, laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to go, over there," Jonesy said, placing his bags by his brothers.

"Okay, here's our next competitor Zakk Blythe," Chris said, as Zakk stepped off the boat.

"Wh-what," Blaineley asked, apparently shocked.

Zakk had a black mo-hawk, with a black scruffy beard. His hazel eyes glared at Blaineley with a burning hatred. A guitar case adorned his back. He was wearing a black "Frank Henenlotter's Brain Damage" long sleeve T-Shirt. He had Baggy, Army Camo shorts, and Black boots. A metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it on adorned his neck. On his wrist was a black wrist gauntlet with spikes on it.

"Hey Chris, hey b*%$, left a baby on someone's doorstep lately," Zakk asked, walking towards Jay and Jonesy.

"Sup Zakk, haven't seen you in a while," Jonesy said, fist bumping Zakk.

"Two years really changes people," Zakk said, as they both laughed.

"Okay next contestant Scarletta Contaili," Chris said as Scarletta stepped off the boat.

Scarletta was a short little girl, around 4"10. She has long curly black hair, with a thin streak of blue encased within. She has mint green eyes... or eye in more specific terms. Her limbs are thin and her hands are… claw-like. She is also covered in tattoos, and calls them her decorations. They are a raven with outspread wings on her back, the Cheshire Cat sitting on her collarbone, a heart shaped grenade on the back of her neck, the phrases "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, all because in God we trust," and "We're all mad here," on either arm, a treble bass clef on her either hand, Alice beheading the Queen of Hearts on the top of her right arm, a circle of stars around a Dia Del Los Muertos skull on either shoulder, a angel on her wrist, and, finally, a cross on her lower arm. She is wearing a light grey sundress with a black ribbon around the waist and black lace on the skirt and straps. She also wore black leggings, and grey sneakers. She also wore a white poor boy cap with random band pins and an eye patch.  
(Note: This is probably the longest description.)

"Its Scarlett," Scarlett said, putting her stuff over by the boys.

"Hello," Jonesy said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey," she said, blushing.

"I'm Jonesy, that guy sleeping is my brother Jay, and that's Zakk, and you are," Jonesy said/asked.

"Scarlett," she said, her blush deepening.

"Our next contestants Walker Harrison and Jacob Wolfe," Chris said as Walker and Jacob stepped off.

Walter had Sandy Blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, with tan skin. He was wearing a solid burgundy t-shirt, light khaki shorts, and old black converse.

Jacob had short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, a little thin, and kind of pale. He was wearing blue button down shirt that was left unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up, and a gray t-shirt underneath. He also had straight leg jeans on, with black converse.

"Hey Chris," Jacob said, giving him a high-five.

"Sup," Walker said, taking his bags over to the others.

"Wait up Walker," Jacob said.

"Sup," Zakk said.

"Sup, I'm Walker, that's my cousin Jacob, who's dingo dude," Walker asked, pointing at a sleeping Jay.

"That's my friend Jay, that's his brother over there trying to swoon that girl, which seems to be going well," Zakk pointing at Jonesy and Scarletta.

"Cool," Jacob said.

"Why do you think its taking forever to get everyone here?" Walker said.

"Beats me," Zakk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who's next baby abandoner?" Chris asked Blaineley.

"I don't know," Blaineley said, staring at Zakk.

"Well, how am I supposed to know, okay here's our next camper," Chris started looking at a sheet, "Or should I say campers, Rui and Rei Kagene."

Rei and Rui stepped off the boat carrying 2 bags each.

Rei had wide gold eyes, half closed, in a bored sort of way. His hair was pitch black, and his bangs hung downward, and the rest of his hair goes to the back and ends in a sharp point at the bottom of his neck. He wore black button up long sleeved shirt with a white tie, and the tie ended flat. He also wore dark grey skinny jeans, not too skinny, and some brand fancy white shoes that have yellow at the bottom. A pair of DJ headphones lay loosely around his neck, but instead of the normal circular hearing part (don't know what it's called.) it's an Elf's ear. They are black. A yellow necklace hangs around his neck, on it is a yellow bass clef that he keeps under his shirt.

Rui also had pitch black hair and wide gold eyes. Her bangs are kept to both sides with four white clips, a strand of hair in between each of them. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that has thick straps. They completely cover her shoulders. She wore a dark grey skirt that ends just under her knees. It has layers of that white frill under, so it doesn't settle down. She wore some brand of black tights, the same shoes as her brother, as well as the same headphones. A yellow necklace with a treble clef on it is also kept under her shirt. Her shirt also has some white ruffles on the front, just under her neck.

"Hey guys welcome to the island," Chris said, pointing towards the tree, "Go stand over there until everyone is here."

Rei nodded, and walked over to the tree, soon followed by Rui.

"Okay folks we are going to commercial, until its over, I'm Chris McLean," Chris said, waving.

* * *

Gieco Commercial, Gieco Commercial, TD Commercial, BK Commercial.

* * *

"And we're back here's the last competitor for today folks. Meet Alice Devinson," Chris said as she stepped off the boat with a wolf.

She has a tattered green t-shirt, ragged shorts, which are also green, and she is bare footed. She is quite tanned, has long, matted, ebony black hair, intense midnight blue eyes and is quite slim.

"Hello Alice, you can go over there," Chris said, pointing towards the area where everyone else was.

"AOOOOOOOOH," Alice howled, but after she did a branch came flying through the air, and hit the boat, causing a hole to appear, sinking the boat.

"What the-," Chris yelled, turning to see who had thrown the branch.

There stood Jay, his eyes closed, looking as if he had thrown a baseball. Then he straightened up, his eyes still closed. He opened them, his bangs did not help to hide the fury in them.

"I need to sleep, KEEP QUITE!" He yelled, walking back to the tree, and going back to sleep.

"Okay folks, see you next time," Chris said, running towards the camp in fear.

There you go folks, Chapter 1, be choosing who you like best know, 'cause the first challenge is on Chapter three, and before the teams are divided, we are eliminating 2 campers.

Have fun.

P.S. Its 50% your vote, 50% mine. Also I put Walker Harrison in Season 1 instead of Miles Romonova. Sorry for the mix up, he was supposed to be on there in the first place. Again sorry to DaCMC.

~SN1P3R K1NG


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction&Challenge Part 2

Chapter 2

Introduction part 2

By the way, ignore the small comments I made. I'm high. Off sharpie's. Hehe. Just kidding, but seriously, I'm half asleep, so ignore them.

Warning: Extreme Hilarity Ahead

* * *

"Okay viewers, welcome back. Last episode we met half of the cast, a few went to the confessional, lets show a few," Chris said.

* * *

Confessional

* * *

Jay: First off Scarlett, I am not an a$%-hole. And yes I heard you, I have the hearing of a dingo. Second off, if you and Jay do end up together, you will end up being together with Zakk. That's how its always been always will be. By the way. *Jay pulls out a knife and Scratches over what Scarlett scratched into the wall.* Now I'm being a total a$%-hole.

Jacob: This place is awesome.

Walker: I sort of feel bad for taking a Season 1 place, but Jacob can't last 10 seconds without me or his friends.

Jonesy: …Scarlett is beautiful.

*There is a knock at the door

Jay: Remember what happens after you and a girl break up idiot.

Jonesy: At least I've had a girlfriend.

Jay: I've had one, and I broke up with her. But your's break up with you.

Jonesy: I hate you.

Jay: The feelings mutual.

* * *

End Confessional

* * *

"See, tension. I like it," Chris said, "Now for some better news, Blaineley cannot host the show for a while, so it will just be me. She had a mental breakdown, or something along those lines when she saw Zakk."

"Serves the b*&%$ right,' Zakk yelled.

"Okay, now for the first competitor of the second episode, Kayla Pheonixash," Chris said, right as she stepped off the boat, which was now fixed.

Kayla wore a pink "I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUNSIZE" sparkly t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sparkly socks with colored circles on them, and pink and white sneakers. Her hair was red, dyed obviously, and she had piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," She yelled, running to the others, and putting her stuff next to the other's.

"Goodbye," Jay said, walking towards the cabins, and slamming the door shut.

"Finally," Scarlett said under her breathe.

"Heard that," Jay yelled from inside the cabin, causing everyone to look at the cabin.

"I hate his hearing too,' Jonesy said, cursing the day Jay got that ability.

"Next camper is Dimitrix Soul," Chris said, as she stepped off.

Dimitrix had short pixie-cut jet black hair, with side swept bangs. Her eyes were a bright silver. She wore a dark blue tank-top over a white T-shirt, with a white ribbon tied to her waist, and a white pleated skirt.

"Welcome Dimitrix," Chris said.

"Hey," she said.

"Okay then, next contestant, or contestants Colton Cosgrove and Skylar Aurns," Chris said, as they stepped off the boat.

Colton wore a green shirt with a logo of a puma on it, he had on white board shorts and gray sneakers. His hair was styled like Cody's and was brown. His eyes were an electric blue, and his skin was a light tan.

Skylar had platinum blond, and was in severe need of a hair cut, with his bangs in his eyes. He was slightly tanned. He wore a light blue muscle shirt, dark blue sweatpants, but no shoes. He had a tattoo on his left arm and most of his back depicting a dragon with soft sky blue feathers being born from a blue flame. He also wears big hoop earrings. (This guy is really messed up…O.o… Nagasha, what is wrong with you?)

"Hey guys, stand over there. Okay, who's left?" Chris said, reading his always handy list of names, Okay here we go, Britney Woods, Allison Jones, and Stella Hearts."

The three girls jumped off the boat.

Allison had a guitar case on her back.(Real original guys, three guitars on one island. Good luck keeping Jay from smashing them.) She had purple eyes and purple hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a purple shirt(Big shock.), showing a girl hanging herself in a tree, black ripped skinny jeans, and black vans.

Britney has long blond hair, blue eyes, and a athletic and curvy body with a big chest.(Her words, not mine.) She wore a Pink blouse, with a mini jean skirt, and leather boots and a pink bow in her hair.

Stella wore a small blue spaghetti strap tank top with jeans, She also wore sandals. (I guess, this was an incomplete application, so I'm just filling it in.) She had long blonde hair, with brown highlights that went down to the small of her back. She had piercing green eyes. (Don't get mad at me for filling in the missing parts, you're the one who didn't fill it in.)

"Okay ladies, over to the others, I think that's everyone," Chris said, looking at the list, "Yup that's everyone, we finished ahead of schedule. EVERYONR TO THE MESS HALL!"

* * *

30 minutes later…

At the mess hall…

* * *

Soon everyone but Jay and Stella had arrived.

"Ooh, someone's doing the mating dance," Alice said, getting looks from everyone, "What?"

"Grr," Her wolf growled.

"Oh, I mean there having s-" Alice started.

"GRR," Shadow growled.

"Kissing," Alice said,

"OOOHHH," Everyone said.

* * *

With Jay, while he's sitting on the cliff, 10 minutes earlier…

* * *

"Stella, what are you doing here," Jay asked, looking behind him.(P.S. he is wearing his swimming trunks. White, with Black Blade Designs on them.)

"Well, I thought no one would be up here, and I needed someplace to think," Stella said.

"Okay, I'll leave," Jay said, starting to get up.

"No! Err, I mean, you don't have to," Stella said, a blush on her face.

"Nah, its okay," Jay said, standing up, and facing the ocean, "See you at the challenge,' he yelled, diving off the cliff.

"JAY," Stella said, rushing to the side to see if he landed. He did, and then he swam to the beach.

"That was awesome," Jay said, running a hand through his soaked hair.

* * *

Back with everyone else…

* * *

"Okay, we need them here, so Chef go get them,' Chris said.

"Go get who," a voice said, and everyone turned around, minus Skylar, to see Jay and Stella walk in, holding hands, Jay's hair soaked, Bandit following.

"What happened?" Jonesy asked, getting a perverted look on his face.

"Nothing, me and Stella are just together, that's it," Jay said, taking note of Jonesy's cast down expression.

"Okay campers, your first challenge is jumping off the cliff," Chris said.

"Done," Jay said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Say what,' Chris asked.

"I already did it, that's why my hair is wet. Okay?" Jay asked.

"Okay, since somebody already did the challenge, before he even knew what it was I might add, we have to go to challenge plan B," Chris said, leading everyone to building near the cabins, "This is what I like to call the armory."

"We're going to fight each other with guns?" Skylar asked, actually paying attention.

"Yup, paintball war, Halo style," Chris said.

"Excellent," Jay, Zakk, Jonesy, and Kayla said.

"Yup, plan B challenge is based off the popular video game series, Halo," Chris said.

"How would you know about that, old man," Jay asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"What'd you call me?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, nothing, continue," Jay said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Okay, its every man for themself rules, last 1 standing wins," Chris said, "Now, take your pick of Paintball weapon. There UNSC only weapons."

"AWW," Kayla said, earning looks from everyone, "What?"

"JUST GO," Chris yelled.

* * *

10 minutes later…

* * *

Everyone was geared up and into different places, even the animals were helping carry their master's equipment.

"Everyone, start your war in three, two, one, GO," Chris yelled over the intercom.

"You know Zakk, we work together like this, we could win," Jonesy said, right as a paintball hit his helmet.

"Jonesy has been eliminated," Chris said over the intercom.(The suits they are wearing are wired to a computer telling Chris whom is eliminated. Their suites lock up, and do not let them move until the challenge.)

"What the-," Zakk said, looking around, then he got shot too.

"Zakk is eliminated."

"Let's go," Rei said to Rui.

"Okay," She said, smiling.

"Take this,' Rei yelled, shooting and taking out Dimitrix, Britney, and Colton. Then, he and Stella had their Paintball Magnums pointed at each other.

"We shoot on 10," Stella said.

"Okay," Rei said, smirking, right as Rui shot Stella.

"Dang it," Stella said.

"Ha," Rei said, right as he and Rui wore shot, right in their hearts. (Ironic much. They were shot in their hearts, and her last name is Hearts. Irony rules sometimes. So does Karma.) "Your dead whoever you are," Rei yelled.

"The Kagenes are eliminated."

"Jacob be on guard," Walker said.

"Okay," Jacob said, smirking evilly. Then he shot Walker in the legs, then in the back of his helmet.

"TRAITOR!" Walker yelled.

"No, that's Karma for when you ruined my party two years ago," Jacob said, walking away, only to be shot and eliminated, "SERIOUSLY?"

"Walker and Jacob are eliminated."

"Too easy," Alice said, grabbing the grenades that fell out of her pack, "What is all this stuff for anyways?" Alice asked, referring to the suit, right as she got shot in the head.

"Dang, Shadow, stay here and protect me please, I can't move," Alice said. (In wolf.)

"Grr," Shadow said, sitting next her master.

"Let's win this," Scar said to Kayla, right as they stepped on a mine, exploding, getting them covered in paint.

"Scarlett and Kayla are eliminated."

"Come on out Skylar," Jay whispered to himself, "Where are you?"

"Here," Skylar said, shooting Jay.

"Jay has been eliminated, Skylar wins."

"I wonder if aliens killed the Aztecs?" Skylar said.

"Nobody knows what happened to the Aztecs, idiot," Jay said, getting up, his armor unlocked, just like everybody else's.

"Okay Skylar, you win today's challenge, and therefore are the first captain. Jay since you were the last one "Killed" you are the second Team Captain," Chris said over the intercom, "Now everyone get cleaned up, and meet at the cabins."

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

"Okay kids we're picking Teams, playground style; boy, girl, boy, girl. Okay?" Chris asked.

"Got it," Jay said.

"Sure," Skylar said, looking off into space.

"Jay you lost, so your first up," Chris said.

"Alright, of course I'm picking Stella first," Jay said, as she walked over.

"I don't know what's going on but, Tattoo Girl,' Skylar said, not even looking at Scarlett.

"Alright?" Scarlett said, standing next to Skylar.

"Well, I think Walker," Stella whispered in Jay's ear.

"Okay, Walker," Jay said.

"Jonesy," Scarlett yelled.

"Dimitrix," Jay said.

"Kayla," Jonesy said.

"Rui," Jay said,

"Britney," Jonesy said.

"Rei,' Jay said.

"Colton," Jonesy said.

"Alice," Jay said.

"Allison," Jonesy said.

"Zakk," Jay said.

"Your with us Jacob," Jonesy said, taking roll as team leader away from Skylar.

"Okay the teams are set, our first elimination challenge next episode, from me to you, I'm Chris McLean, and this is TOTAL DRMA RESATARTED!" Chris screamed, only to be punched off screen.

"You need to learn to shut-up, and soon," Jay said.

* * *

And that's Chapter 2 readers, got any complaints file them in a review or p.m. me, but I'll delete them.

~SN1P3R K1NG


	4. Chapter 3: Elimination Challenge

Chapter 3

Elimination Challenge

* * *

"Welcome back, as you already know, I'm Chris McLean, with my now fine CO-host Blaineley," Chris said, indicating to Blaineley.

"Hello, I had a traumatic experience when I found out my son was on this island. I never knew him, and he shuns me, even though I love him," Blaineley said, a single tear escaping her eye.(Fake.)

"Sure, if you loved me, you would have tried to help my father raise me, b*%$," Zakk said, flipping her off, and walking away.

"Zakk, never mind. Today is the first elimination challenge folks," Blaineley said, "You the viewers have 50% of the vote, just like our new producer the SN1P3R K1NG, Ty Smith."

"We are also naming the teams today, Jay's Team is the Howling Wolves. Skylar's team is known as the Growling Bears," Chris said, shoving Blaineley off the dock, "So stay tuned for Total Drama Restarted!"

* * *

(Music Starts)

_Dear Mom & Dad, I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_So pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _

_I'll get there one day _

_Cause I wanna be famous! _

_Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na _

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _

_(Whistling I Wanna Be Famous)_

(Music Ends)(Yes, I wrote the theme. So what?)

* * *

At the Mess Hall, with the Wolves…

"Whatever challenge he has planned today, we're gonna win it," Jay said, half-heartedly, I might add. He's probably half asleep.

"Yeah, so we have to be prepared," Stella said, leaning her head on Jay's shoulder.

"OH CRAP," Kayla yelled from the other table, running out of the mess hall, puking sounds soon following.(Happy pomtdwt?)

* * *

Confessional

* * *

Kayla: Puking sounds heard outside, then she walks in* That was horrible. *She then puts 2 fingers on here lips and runs out, more puking sounds follow.

Jay: … … … … You will too end up with Zakk, Scarlett. *Punches through the wall where Scar scratched something in.* Being an a**hole to my brother's girlfriend just to p*$$ him off is fun.

Stella: What is that glop they expect us to eat? Anyways, so far everything is cool. Especially with me and Jay.

Jonesy: Since captain clueless is too stupid to be captain, I took the job.

Skylar: Can aliens control brains?

* * *

End Confessional

With the Bears…

* * *

"I'm not eating that again," Kayla said, coming back.

"Neither am I, can I get some quality food," Jacob said, causing Chef to come up to him, grab his shirt collar and lift him off the ground.

"You want what?" Chef asked.

"N-nothing, carry on making your delicious food," Jacob said, obvious fear in his voice.

"Good," Chef said, dropping him.

"Hey Chef, Jacob just said you smell like a pig in its own crap," Walker said, smirking evilly.

"I hate you Walker," Jacob said, running away before Chef even turned around.

"HAHAHAHA," All of the Wolves laughed.

"You guys are going to lose this challenge," Jonesy yelled, throwing food at Jay, which Jay easily dodged.

"Bandit, sic 'em," Jay said, smirking as Bandit ran after a terrified Jonesy, "Okay boy, that's enough."

"GRR," Bandit growled, until he barked happily when Jay gave him a treat.

"Has anyone see the Rei and Rui?" Jay asked, looking around.

* * *

With the Kagene's…

* * *

"You know we shouldn't be up here Rei," Rui said, looking her brother in the eyes.

"I know, but we needed to get away from everyone," Rei said, his eyes still half-closed.

"Well, why are we up here?" Rui asked, "Other than that "we need to get away from everyone else" excuse."

"I missed you," Rei said, moving closer to her, so close they could kiss, until a bark was heard.

"Rei, Rui, you guys up here?" a voice yelled, causing them to instantly separate.

"Yeah," Rei yelled, "Now go away."

"No, we need everyone here, just in case the challenge starts soon," the voice said, which turned out to be Jay.

"Fine, fine," Rei said, dragging Rui behind him towards the mess hall.

* * *

10 minutes later, at the dodge ball arena…

* * *

"Today's challenge is," Chris started until.

"Let me guess, dodge ball?" Jonesy said, getting snickers from everybody.

"Yes, but with a little twist. There will be five players, with one life each, playing for your team. If you catch a ball you can bring a player back into the game, but if you already have five in, you can't. Now get to deciding," Chris said, shooing them away.

* * *

With the Wolves…

* * *

"Okay, I'm going in, who else wants in?" Jay asked, only to have to have Zakk, Walker, Dimitrix, and Alice raise their hands, "Perfect."

* * *

With the Bears…

* * *

"I'm going in," Jacob yelled.

"Okay, I'm in too, who else?" Jonesy asked.

"Me, I guess," Colton said, raising his hand.

"I want in," Kayla said.

"Whatever," Allison said, raising her hand.

"Alright there are three rounds, and EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Chris said, as he blew a whistle, signaling to start.

"Take this losers," Jonesy said, throwing 2 of the balls at Jay and Walker, whom just smirked.

"Sure," Jay said, catching it, while Walker dodged, "Dimitrix, you ready?"

She nodded, and they threw them, one hitting Jonesy in the face, the other hitting Jacob in his nether regions.

"Mommy," Jacob said, a tear falling from his eye.

"OOO-OOH, brutal," Chris said, actually enjoying this.

"You are sadistic," Blaineley said, noticing Zakk catch a ball, "Go Zakk!"

Zakk just looked at her, then chucked the ball at her, which she dodged, causing it to hit Chris in the face, followed by a sick crunching noise.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Chris screamed, clutching his face, and dancing around like he had ants in his pants, "MEDIC!"

"Continue the game," Blaineley said, giggling.

As the game continued, Colton kept getting out by taking shots, but the Wolves still won round one, while the Bears won round two.

"Okay, since its round three, choose your best players two players for a dodge ball finals to see who wins," Blaineley said.

* * *

With the Wolves…

* * *

"Jay and Stella, you guys have awesome teamwork," Walker said, earning thumbs up from a few of the team, a nod from Zakk, and a howl from Alice.

* * *

With the Bears…

* * *

"Who wants," Jonesy started.

"Me and Allison," Jacob said, dragging her onto the area of play before anyone could object.

"Okay kids," Chris said, his nose bandaged up, sounding like if you pinched your nose and talked, "Begin."

Jay and Stella grabbed the balls first.

"Ready Stella?" Jay asked, she nodded, "Okay I call this the Surfing Jay," Jay said throwing the ball up in the air, while Stella threw hers, then Jay caught his, and threw it.

"Look out Allison," Jacob said, jumping in front of her, taking both shots, one to the face, the other to the nether regions, "OWWWWW, THAT HURTS!"

"Take this," Allison yelled, getting Jay out.

"Crap," Jay said, sitting with everybody else, "Come on Stella, you can do it."

"Okay," Stella said, throwing it, but Allison dodged.

"Too bad," Allison said, throwing the ball, only for Stella to catch it.

"THE HOWLING WOLVES WIN!" Blaineley said.

"Bears you are going to the bonfire ceremony, so choose your favorite loser," Chris said, "Okay viewers, vote for your favorite loser to walk the Dock of Shame. Ride the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here, kapisch?"

* * *

Okay folks, remember vote, vote, vote, but you can only do it once, so choose wisely, remember, if you want to know the whole Bears team, read below.

Jonesy

Scarletta

Allison

Colton

Britney

Kayla

Skylar

Jacob

Choose wisely.

* * *

~SN1P3R K1NG


	5. Chapter 4: Reward Challenge

Chapter 4

Please note, that this is a reward challenge, therefore, you should tell which team you want to win in your review, or PM me.. Everybody can vote.

Okay loyal readers, this episode has one of everyone's favorite challenges, the talent show. Oh yeah, for the owners of the characters on the team who loses, vote for your character in the form of a confessional please, thanks. (Reminder, Reward Challenge.) On with Chapter 4.

"Hello folks, and welcome back to Total Drama Restarted," Chris said, standing behind the fire-pit podium, "Last time on TDR, the Growling Bears lost the epic dodge ball game, so they face elimination tonight."

"Just get to whose leaving," Allison said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, now, if you are eliminated you have to board the boat of losers, and get the heck outta here, and you can never-ever return," Chris said.

"Guys, I understand if you vote me off, I was the one who made us lose, picking me and Allison so quickly," Jacob said.

"Still, Skylar didn't even do anything, and Colton just kept taking shots, you did great," Allison said, smiling.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Okay, lets tally the votes. One for Colton. One for Skylar. One for Jonesy. One for Jacob. Two for Jacob. Two for Jonesy. Two for Skylar. Two for Colton. It's a tie, normally, we would have a tie-breaker challenge, but since our new producer has a say in the vote, he gets to choose, hang on," Chris said, pulling out a cell phone.

"This should be good," Jonesy said, rolling his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Smith. Yes, it was a tie. Yes sir, your choices are Jonesy, Colton, Skylar, and Jacob. Okay sir, thank you sir," Chris said, hanging up, "Okay, Mr. Smith has made his choice, he says that he thinks that either Jacob or Skylar should go."

"No," Allison gasped, getting looks from everyone, causing her to blush.

"And he left it up to a coin toss, so choose boys," Chris said, throwing the coin in the air.

"Heads," Jacob yelled.

"…" Skylar just stared at the fire, "Did fire give Indians visions?"

"… Okay, and its," Chris said, looking at the coin, "HEADS, Skylar, please walk the Dock of Shame."

"Okay, I guess. Are all planets round?" Skylar said, before boarding the Boat of Shame.

"Okay viewers, that was the first elimination. Who will go next? What's our next challenge? Will Scarlett and Jay kill each other? Is Jay right about Jonesy, Scarlett, and Zakk? Find out now on episode 4 of TOTAL DRAMA RESTARTED!" Chris yelled.

The next day… … … … … …

With the Wolves… … … … … …

"So, I wonder who was eliminated?" Jay said, as he pulled out a black MP3.

"I say it was Jonesy," Stella said, grabbing one of the earpieces, ands putting it in her ear.

"I wish, he won't leave that easy," Jay said, turning it on.

"You get radio on this?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I also get internet, radio from around the world, TV, and movies, and I built that thing from scratch," Jay said, putting his arm around Stella, while she put her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, dude you built that alone?" Walker asked.

"No, Zakk helped, he's got one too, but it's different," Jay said.

"Yeah, I made mine, and he made his, but we both worked on the blueprints," Zakk said, showing his, which was white.

"Okay, how are they different?" Rui asked, earning a glare from Rei.

"They're just made different. Mine has to download stuff, Zakk's can just record it," Jay said.

"Yeah, there are some other differences though, mine can charge by a cord, or sunlight, while Jay's can charge by cord or moonlight," Zakk said.

"Cool," Rui said, stars in her eyes, while Rei glared at Jay.

"You got a problem with me?" Jay asked, glaring at Rei.

"Yeah, I do," Rei said, dragging Rui out the door, to the cabins.

"A**hole," Jay muttered.

20 minutes later… … …

At the cabins… … …

"Where are they," Jay said, looking around, "Chris said the challenge is about to start."

"RRRR," Bandit growled, heading towards the Wolves cabin.

"Okay boy, Rei, Rui, let's go… WHAT THE CRAP?" Jay yelled, as he walked in to see the Kagenes kissing on Rei's bed.

"Holy crap," Rei said, fear in his usually bored eyes.

"Guys get to the challenge area, I don't even want to know what the crap is going on," Jay started walking away, "I'm going to need a therapist."

At the challenge… … … …

"Hey guys, hurry up," Walker yelled.

"Jay are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Stella asked, grabbing his hand.

"I'll tell you later, but it was very disturbing," Jay said.

"Okay people, today's challenge is the one and only, Talent Show," Chris yelled, standing on the stage.

"Obviously," Jonesy said, rolling his eyes.

"You must choose 3 participant. The winner shall earn immunity for their team, and they will also earn their team a gourmet dinner and a hot tub party," Chris yelled.

"Yes, and our producer is going to be there to congratulate you, and give you a secret prize," Blaineley yelled.

"Okay, now that you know the challenge, go choose your Talents," Chris said, disappearing in a poof.

"Old man," Blaineley muttered, walking off stage.

With the Bears… … …

"Okay, who wants to go?" Jonesy asked.

Only Scarlett and Kayla raised their hand.

"Really, . But we need 3 people. Who wants to go?" Jonesy looked at each of them.

Slowly, Allison raised her hand.

"Perfect," Jonesy said.

With the Wolves… … … … … … … … …

"Okay, I know Zakk will want to go, who else wants to go?" Jay asked, causing Stella and the Kagenes to raise their hands, "Okay, Rui, Rei, what will you guys do?"

"We will do 2 poems," Rei said, giving Jay a glare.

"Okay, Stella?" Jay said, glaring right back at him.

"Well, I was going to sing a song, so will you help me rehears?" Stella asked, giving Jay puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. But, only for my girl," Jay said, hugging her.

"Thank you," Stella said, kissing him.

"But, I need to know the song," Jay said.

""Hello" by Evanescence," Stella said.

"Why me?" Jay asked, earning him a kiss on the cheek, with some giggling.

"Because I love you, and you love me," Stella said, dragging him off to the cabins.

"I know," He said, smiling, and picking her up, he ran both of them to the cabins, with her laughing all the way.

"I love that crazy S.O.B. like a brother," Zakk said, laughing at his friend's romance.

"Well, we're going to prepare," Rei said, dragging Rui away.

"Weird," Walker said, walking towards the cabins, not the one Jay and Stella went to.

"I'm going to the beach," Zakk said, walking away.

"AWOO," Alice howled, running into the woods.

At the stage… … … …

"Okay campers, hope you picked you talent wisely," Chris said.

"GET ON WITH IT," Everyone, but Rui and Alice, said.

"Alright, yeesh," Chris said, as Stella walked on the stage.

"Okay, I'll be singing "Hello" by Evanesence," Stella said, grabbing the mike as the music started.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

As she finished, everyone was clapping, and she walked off stage with a blush.

"Okay, next up is Allison for the Bears," Chris said.

"Hey, I'll be singing "Firebomb" by Rihanna," Allison said, grabbing the mic.

_Yeahh Ohhh_

_Gunfire left a hole in the tank, losing gasoline_  
_Fire is on my trail and he's after me _  
_Hope it don't get here before I get where I'm going I gotta get where I'm going _  
_Take off my mask to breathe _

_You could've been a part of a masterpiece _  
_Fluid in the brakes was the last to leak _  
_That's the thing_

_Where im going I don't need my brakes,_  
_Can't wait to see your face,_  
_When your front windows break,_  
_and I come crashing through_

_The lovers need to clear the road_  
_Oh oh _  
_Because this thing is ready to blow_  
_Oh oh _

_I just wanna set you on fire_  
_So I won't have to burn alone_  
_Then you_  
_Then you'll know where I'm coming from_  
_Fire bomb..._  
_Fire bomb _

_Seems cold but baby no it doesn't have to be,_  
_Microwaving a metal tragedy_  
_Watching it burning, it's beautiful and it's blue_  
_and it's pitiful and it's blue, it's the other half of me_  
_I didn't do it you lit the match for me,_  
_Now we're flying from the blast baby,_  
_Thats the thing._

_Where we're going we don't need no brakes,  
Can't wait to see your face,  
when your front windows break,  
and I come crashing through._

The lovers need to clear the road  
Oh oh,  
Because this thing is ready to blow  
Oh oh,

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I won't have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then you'll know where I'm coming from  
Fire bomb...  
Fire bomb

Baby we were killin' em,  
They couldnt handle the millionth degree  
We were criminals,  
As we were burning, the world called the police

Fire department, ambulance  
You can call me crazy 'cause I believe  
The only move for me and you  
Is to go out blazing

The lovers need to clear the road  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I won't have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then you'll know where I'm coming from  
Fire bomb  
Oh oh  
Fire bomb

All of the Bears Team Was clapping, Jacob the hardest though.

"Next up is Zakk, for the Wolves," Chris said.

"Sup? I'll be singing "Hit the Wall" by Lamb of God," Zakk said, grabbing his trusty guitar.

_What's yours is unsure_  
_What's mine will stay mine_  
_Stay sure the two never shall meet_

_The only discussion is our bottom line_  
_From the flood of our trash to the street_  
_A draft to lure the sea a single direction_  
_Myself staring right back at me_

_Perfecting perception in my own reflection_  
_Scripting his hollow dignity_

_You sold away your name_

_And who will break your fall_  
_After you've used them all_  
_After you hit the wall_

_Some things it will change_  
_It wont go away_  
_The biggest of lies to myself_

_Hanging your hooks_  
_Waiting for us to mumble_  
_They drew in, we ring the bell_

_Waiting for something to make it make sense_  
_Will kill off the money trail_  
_Under the wheels, hop over the fence_  
_The highest bid gets itself a sale_

_You've sold away your life_

_And who will break your fall_  
_After you've used them all_  
_After you hit the wall_  
_Without an ounce of shame_  
_You've sold away your name_  
_After you hit the wall_

_Everything you planned to stand for has come to nothing_  
_(''no clue what the rest of this line is)''_

_And who will break your fall_  
_After you've used them all_  
_After you hit the wall_  
_Without an ounce of shame_  
_You've sold away your name_  
_After you hit the wall_

"That was great as well, up next for the Bears is Kayla," Chris said.

"Hey. I'm going to be playing my violin," Kayla said, grabbing the instrument.

She started playing, and everyone was watching. As she kept playing, Walker watched closely, his eyes transfixed on her face. As she ended, he stood up, and was the first one to clap, soon followed by a chorus of clapping, causing her to rush off stage blushing.

"Okay, next up is Scarletta," Chris said.

_Spoken: A Buddhist on the subway tells me that  
What you want is rarely, if ever, what you need.  
And of course, I argue the point like a completely self-righteous idiot._

Sung: I was looking for perfection  
And it found me, right between the eyes  
All this time we spent in bliss,  
You know, like all things, it has to fade away  
The devil says beware  
Cus when you ask, you might get what you want  
The devil, he may care  
When you ask, you might get what you want

Spoken: So now I spend most of my time waiting for things to happen,  
Letting the wind take me where it will.

Sung: Only when it's done do you lose the veil  
You get so blind you never see the light coming down the tracks  
It keeps me hanging from a thread  
Devil drives the train,  
Devil pass me by

This is the happy song I wrote for you  
You know, this is the happy song I never wrote for you

And after all this time,  
And after all the lies  
Never dreamed you would seem to me little more than an earthly waste of time  
After all these precious opportunities that I had to set things right  
Dissolve like regret in heaven, they do  
And she said

Anata no namae o yuki ni kaku  
Keredomo nani mo iwanai.  
[Japanese translation: You write your name in the snow  
Yet say nothing.]

This is the happy song I wrote for you  
This is the happy song I never wrote for you

After all this time, and after all the lies  
Never dreamed you would seem to me little more than an earthly waste of time  
After all these precious opportunities that I had to set things right  
Dissolve like regret in heaven,  
Zen Buddhist heaven

"WOO," Jonesy yelled, running to her, picking her up, and twirling her around.

"Good job, next up are the Kagenes," Chris said.

"WE, are going to do poems, that are intertwined with each other," Rei said.

Rui:Is our love that wrong?My soul is a butterfly. Our love, makes it

Rui:Snow flakes fall downwards, Melting against our warm skin, Creating water drops.

"Strange, but good," Chris said, "Okay folks, that's the show, be sure to vote to see which team gets the reward."

~Review.

~Haku Namikaze


	6. Author's Note

Hello faithful(or semi-faithful, whichever you prefer) readers of Total Drama Restarted. Now, I know I haven't updated in a while, and it may bug you. I apologize. But, this is just a quick thing I need you, the reader maker of these characters, to do. I will allow you to choose out of a few challenges listed below. Whichever gets the most votes goes 1st, and so on and so forth with the votes. Here are your choices:

Zombie Apocalypse Challenge

Treasure Hunt

Retrieve your most Prized Possession

Face your Fear

Chef Hunt!

These are your choices! Choose wisely. Some will need extra ionfomation if they get the most votes, BUT I NEED EVERYONE'S VOTE! ONLY IF I HAVE A VERY HIGH NUMBER OF VOTES WILL A CHAPTER GET WRITTEN! Just 'cause. And 'cause it's summer, so I'll be distracted! Like most of you… Anywho, please pick! This Haku Namikaze, signing off!


End file.
